


Three Sentences: Version Hikaru no Go

by aoigensou



Series: Three-Sentence Fiction [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, three-sentence fics from the three-sentence ficathon held throughout March on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences: Version Hikaru no Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are in italics above each fic. I regret nothing.

_Yashiro/Hikaru, food_

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked, his mouth agape and chopsticks held halfway between the bowl and his mouth. "That's like your fifth bowl of ramen!"

Yashiro's mouth quirked into a half-grin as he smiled, "You said you were paying."

 

_Ko Yeong-ha/Waya Yoshitaka, brevity_

Yoshitaka had grown weary of motormouth Shindou filling the silence with his idle chatter over the years. So when he had been assigned to show Ko Yeong-ha around the institute, it was a relief that he hadn't seemed too inclined to fill the silence between him pointing out the different rooms. Then again, talking too much wasn't usually an issue when you didn't share a common language.

 

_Hogwarts AU: "Hikaru no Magic"_

An explosion across the room drew Waya's attention, along with the rest of the transfiguration class. The murmuring increased when an amount of smoke started wafting around the likes of which had never been seen outside the potions classroom.

"Whose bright idea was it to give Shindou a wand?" he asked no one in particular.


End file.
